Hermione's been cursed!
by L'n'Jforever1986
Summary: Lily and James defeated Voldemort and lived to bring up Harry themselves. Harry finds love in his best friend Hermione but what happens when Hermione is struc by a terrible curse that makes her dissapear rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summery - Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort and Harry grew up with loving parents, very different from how he would have grown up had they been killed that knight. Find out how he ends up and finds love with one of his best friends and how tragedy strikes when Hermione is struck with a curse that makes her disappear and makes her change into somebody she is not.

A/N: This is the first and last time I'm going to do a disclaimer so listen up I own none of the characters created by J.K Rowling or any of the other stuff she so cleverly wrote about.

Chapter 1

They had just defeated Voldemort.

They had just done what everybody had thought impossible.

Slowly Lily and James sat up green and brown met then both looked to the cot that sat in the corner of the room to where their son Harry sat smiling at them like they had just started playing a game of peek-a-boo.

Lily and James both got up and walked over to baby Harry's cot, Lily picked up Harry and her and James hugged him tight all three of them hugged as tight as they could as James and Lily thought of how it could have been so much different had they not survived or if Harry had not survived.

No that didn't bare thinking about thought Lily she was just so happy that they had all survived that Lily, James and Harry could continue to be a family, a family that could grow, love and laugh together.

After 10 minutes of silence Lily and James heard the distinct sound of people apperating into their house. Panicked Lily placed Harry back into his cot James ran to the door closely followed by Lily both wands held out in front of them.

"No you stay here and look after Harry, I couldn't bare it if I lost any of you two." James said with a terrified look in his eye

"I'm coming with you" said Lily "you need back up"

"No I said stay here" he said more forcefully "let me check it out then I will call you if all is OK"

Lily sighed "OK but call if you're in trouble you don't know what could be down there" Lily looked just about ready to cry and James didn't blame her the last hour had been mayhem and even he was getting tired.

James crept down the stairs he saw figures moving through the dust and he knew that Voldemort must have blown half the house down.

Through the dust came voices, voices that were very familiar to James it was the voices of Albus Dumbledor and Mad Eye Moody.

"I just hope that at least one of them survived Alistair" James herd Albus saying

"I do too but let's face it half the house has blown apart and this is Voldemort we are talking about" Alistair replied.

James knew that in most circumstances this would be true it had been seen so often lately but James couldn't help but think that Alistair seemed to have no faith in him or Lily. James decided he would speak before the two men were upon him and think he was a death eater or Voldemort and curse him into next week.

"Albus, Alistair it is me James. Lily and I are fine and so is little Harry" James said shakily

Dumbledor and Mad Eye ran to the base of the stairs wands pointed at James.

"Oh James thank Merlin it is you and you are well. How on earth did you escape? The dark mark hangs eerily over this house, forgive us we thought we would not find you all alive" Albus said

Albus followed James upstairs whilst Alistair went to get rid of the dark mark. Once up in Harry's room Albus took Harry, James and Lily back to the order headquarters where they could have a nice bath and get into clean clothes before they told of their ordeal.

Once in clean clothes they start to tell of the happenings of that afternoon where all those present found out how Voldemort had gained access to the Potter's house how he had forced his way in before trying to slay them all. However his plan had not gone according to plan and nobody could understand how he had finally been taken from the world.

Neither Lily nor James could remember what spell had been cast to kill him if any had been cast or not. All they could remember was seeing Voldemort shoot the killing curse their way before a blinding white light shone through the room to bright for anyone to look directly at. It had lasted only seconds before disappearing. It had taken several seconds for Lily and James to realize that Voldemort had disappeared gone without a trace, there was no body, but at the same time they instinctively knew that he was not coming back that he had gone forever never to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter if not I would appreciate some feedback.**

**Chapter 2**

**16 years later**

Harry, Hermione and Ron boarded the Hogwarts express, it was the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't help but be a little sad that next year would be their last at the historic school. Harry realised Hermione and Ron must be feeling pretty must the same way because as the Train pulled away with a roll of smoke they were both as quiet as he was all three of them were looking out of their compartment window as Hogsmead station slowly rolled by before disappearing into the distance. The train ride home was very quiet and before they knew it platform 9 3/4 came into view, they saw hundreds of parents stood on the platform waiting eagerly for their children to get off the train laden with all their luggage that would signify 2 whole months with their children or of celebrations for the seventh years who had just graduated.

Ron lugged his trunk and owl off of the train and stood on the platform waiting patiently for Harry and Hermione to join him before he went to meet his Mother. Harry pulled his trunk off the train and then went back to their compartment to get Hermione's for her. Pulling hers off took a little longer than his because hers was a lot heavier.

"Gosh Hermione what have you got in this thing?" Harry panted

Hermione blushed slightly before replying

"Well I have all my School books from the last 6 years. And I have a few well maybe more than a few of my favourite novels and of course all my personal belongings"

"Why have you got all of the books from the last 6 years? Couldn't you just bring the ones for this year?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face. Harry had never really been one for doing a lot of studying although he was quite talented in most of his classes he would rather be doing other things like playing quidditch, hanging out with his friends and pulling pranks. His father had taught him well and told him of all the things that he and the marauders did when they were at school. Harry seemed to think that he should either live up to his father's notorious name or beat him at it.

Hermione smiled at him "Well Potter unlike you some of us need to study instead of goofing around" then she poked out her tongue. Harry smiled to himself he loved it when Hermione done things like that she looked so cute and made him laugh. Harry liked Hermione in a non-friend way, Harry had had these feelings for Hermione for the last 6 months but he was scared of telling her in case she rejected him. At first he had tried to ignore it because they were supposed to be best friends well more like brother and sister but the more he tried the more he realised it wasn't a sisterly love he felt for her. He was also scared that if she felt the same was and they started dating and it didn't work out that they would lose the friendship that they had now. No he would just leave it as it was he would rather just be friends then nothing at all.

Harry walked back onto the train to get his owl and Hermione's cat before joining his two friends back on the platform. Harry looked up and spotted his parents talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry's parents had been friends with Ron's mum and dad since they were at school and through the order of the phoenix and so Harry and Ron had grown up together.

"Right I say we find Hermione's parents and then we can go see ours. What do you think Ron?" Harry asked them.

"Sure" said both Hermione and Ron at the same time.

It didn't take long to find Hermione's parents Ron gave her a quick hug first and said his goodbyes for the summer then Hermione reached up put her arms around Harry's shoulders and hugged him tight. They hugged for about a minute before Hermione let go and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Harry I'll miss you" She said looking a little red on her cheeks. Harry smiled at her and couldn't help but grin at her, his feelings swelled and he couldn't help but admire her beauty at that moment in time.

After a few awkward minutes where Harry and Hermione took shy glances at each other Ron cleared his throat.

"Shall we ...err... Go find our parents Harry?" Ron said not wanting to stay there with the awkwardness between his two friends. I wish they would just admit it that they like each other he thought.

After Hermione had gone with her parents Harry and Ron walked back to where Harry had seen their mums chatting earlier. Ron's little sister Ginny was standing there with her school stuff hugging her mother.

"Harry!" Lily Shouted grabbing hold of Harry in a tight embrace.

"I can't breathe Mum" Harry managed between gasps for air.

"Sorry love I have just missed you so much. Home for the summer at last" Lily looked at her son with tears in her eyes for the first time she realised he wasn't a little boy any more he was a man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry was laid on his bed it was the fifth week of the holiday with only three weeks to go before he went back. He was bored and missed Hogwarts, his friends and most of all Hermione.

He heard a knock at the door, then the door swung open making him snap out of his thoughts. In the door way stood his little brother Dylan. Dylan was 11 years old and looked exactly like Harry with his black flyaway hair and brilliant green eyes. The only difference was the glasses Dylan didn't need them whereas Harry could not see a thing without them.

"What's up Dylan?" said Harry wondering why he was knocking his door

"We got letters from Hogwarts he said.

Harry sat up quickly before jumping off his bed and running down stairs with his brother. Down stairs he found his mum holding three envelopes. One with Harry's name on it, one with his sister's name on it and one with Dylan's name on.

Harry took his envelope from Lily and tore the paper open in side was his usual books list but there was also another letter inside. He pulled it out.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I'm glad to reveal that after much deliberation you have been selected for the position of head boy. You will already be aware that this position carries great responsibility and this decision was not made lightly. We believe that you are the right person for this job from your year group._

_Please find enclosed in the envelope your new badge which should be worn at all times while on school property and is your sole responsibility. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy head_

Harry's face came over with a huge grin. Lily noticed it and went to Harry

"What did it say love" she enquired

"I'm…I'm head boy" he stammered. Lily's face lit up

"Oh my god that's great" she screamed. Harry's little sister Maggie came running through the door.

"What's wrong?" She said slightly puzzled as to why her brother and mum were jumping around the room like idiots.

"I got head boy" said Harry tipping the badge out onto his hand which had a huge H on it. Maggie who was just about to go into her 5th year at Hogwarts rolled her eyes. Maggie looked a lot like Lily with auburn hair and green eyes but she was a lot taller than Lily already, she must have got that from James.

Picking her letter off of the table she opened it. She also had 2 letters inside hers. She read the letters then tipped up her envelope and out rolled a little badge that had a P written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily and James had been ecstatic that Harry was head boy and that their daughter was now a prefect. To celebrate they had taken them out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in Diagon alley. And they told them both they could have a reward for their achievements when they went to get their school supplies. It was now a week until they returned to Hogwarts and it had felt like a lifetime to Harry.

Harry was stood in the kitchen sipping a cold glass of orange juice while waiting anxiously for a knock at the door. His mind wandered back to two days ago when he had woken to hear a soft hoot at his window looking at the clock it had read 6.30 am. Who would be writing to him at this time of the morning? Getting sleepily out of his warm bed he strode across to the window where the minute he took the letter from the bird it flew off. Harry was a bit shocked usually owls stayed for a rest and a drink when they had delivered something. Harry figured that it had been waiting a long time so shut the window and went and sat on his bed. Opening the letter he read

_Dear Harry _

_Guess what I'm head girl isn't it amazing I wonder who will be head boy? _

_Well what I was writing for was to say that I really miss you I haven't done anything all summer and although we have been writing to each other it hasn't been the same so I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up in Diagon alley on Friday morning to get our school supplies and spend the day together before going back to mine and having a movie night? I have also sent Ron a letter asking him if he would like to join us._

_Anyway please send me a reply back as soon as you can and let me know._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry had asked him mother if he could go and she agreed but she said she would like to take Maggie and Dylan to get their stuff as well and then she would give him some money for him to buy himself something as the reward for becoming head boy.

Harry had wrote back to Hermione telling her that he could and that if she wanted to that she meet him at his place and they could floo to the Leaky Cauldron where they could meet Ron. Hermione had accepted and had said that Ron was going to floo there as well and that she would be at his at 10am sharp.

This is where we found Harry now he was waiting for Hermione to turn up, he was so excited he could hardly contain it and he watched nervously as the clock ticked to 9.50 am.

The clock in their kitchen took forever to tick the minutes away well it seemed that way to Harry he had even gone into their front room to check the time on the clock before returning to the kitchen to carry on watching the seconds tick by. As the second had past the twelve and the clock started to chime 10 o'clock the doorbell rang. Wow that was absolute perfect timing he thought. He just loved how organised Hermione was.

Opening the door almost took Harry's breath away as standing on the front step stood Hermione she was dressed in a elegant pale blue dress that ended just above the knee and pale blue slip on shoes to match she also had a blue ribbon tied like a headband around her loosely curled hair that was cascading down her back and slightly over her shoulders. Harry must have been staring because Lily appeared seconds later telling Harry to stop being so rude and to shut his mouth because he was going to soak the welcome mat with drool if he didn't and let the poor girl in. Harry complied although as Hermione entered they both had the same shade of bright pink across their faces.

_Harry's POV_

_OMG she looks absolutely gorgeous I can't believe she is stood on my door step and looking that good. _

_God, how am I supposed to control myself around her when she looks so stunning? _

_Oh no my mum is so embarrassing how am I going to be able to look Her in the eye now that my mum has made a comment like stop drooling on the welcome mat?_

_Hermione's POV_

_Wow he looks so handsome. I can't believe it has taken me six years to realise it. _

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is it because he has never seen me in a dress before?_

_Oh no his mum must have caught me checking him out how embarrassing._

_Lily's POV_

_Oh I think Harry is in love and I don't blame him she is really pretty why hasn't he brought her round before? And she obviously likes him too I mean just look at her checking him out. _

_I guess I should say something to get him to let her in before it gets too late to go to Diagon alley._

Harry showed Hermione into their living room and she sat on their very comfy sofa.

"Um how long have we got till we meet Ron?" Harry asked her while sitting on the sofa next to her.

"Well he sent me a letter this morning he said to tell you he couldn't meet us until 12 noon so I guess we have got some time to kill" she explained.

"Well in that case would you like a drink?" he offered

"Oh yes please" she said "have you got and pineapple juice?"

"Yep we sure have I won't be long. Make yourself at home" he said before going back into the kitchen and making her a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Hermione spent the couple of hours they had to kill before meeting Ron in Harry's back garden. It was a nice day out side with the sun shining down on them as they sipped their drinks. The birds were twittering and Harry felt relaxed as they chatted about their summers. Hermione had been on holiday to France and had some great stories about her time there. Harry had also been on holiday with Lily, James, Maggie and Dylan they had been to Egypt with the Weasley's who were a lot wealthier since the down fall of Voldemort.

They were both very content in each other's company and the awkwardness between them had disappeared after a few minutes. They both jumped as Dylan jumped out of the back door who announced that the rest of the family were ready to floo over to the leaky cauldron. Harry stood up and helped Hermione out of her chair but did not let go of her hand as they walked into the house, neither one seemed to mind though it just felt right. They watched as James flooed first, followed by Dylan and then Maggie. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and she followed the other potters giving Harry as smile as she left. That left just Harry and Lily.

"She is so sweet" Lily said with a grin

Harry just stood there with a grin on his face

"Earth to Harry" Lily said waving her hand in front of Harry's face.

"Ah what was that?" harry finally answered snapping out of his daydream

"I said she was sweet I hope that she realises how much you feel for her and falls for your potter charm" Lily said smiling

"Mum I don't think she feels that way, I mean we are supposed to be best friends and if things didn't go right I would lose her" he said looking a little sad

"Trust me love she feels the same you just need to let her know how you feel"

"I don't know Mum; I guess we will just have to see"

Lily looked at her son and wondered when he got so grown up. She pecked him on the cheek before motioning for him to join the rest before they started to worry.

Harry felt a little sick as he zoomed through the floo network. Zooming past families laughing, old lady's sat in their armchairs stroking the cat and a young couple playing cheerfully with a small toddler who was squealing with delight as his father tickled him. Harry landed on his feet in the familiar surroundings of the Leaky Cauldron and found his father and brother and sister sat a short way away at a table. Hermione and Ron were talking about their summers and Mr and Mrs Weasley were stood by Ron with their youngest and only daughter Ginny. A few seconds later Harry herd the familiar sound of someone coming through the floo network and only just managed to get out of the way as his mother appeared from the fire and landed in the exact spot Harry had been moments ago.

Harry walked over to join Hermione and Ron and was greeted with hugs from Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley shook him hand and then hugged Lily.

"How are you doing Lily?" Arthur enquired

"I'm just fine that's Arthur how are you and the rest of the family?" Lily replied

"Well Fred and George have opened up a joke shop now" he said with a proud smile "And bill and Charlie are just fine. Percy is also doing extremely well and has just been promoted up to the control of underage magic department of course he is not quite up the top of the department but with such a drive for his career I'm sure it won't be long." Arthur said. Lily had always found Percy a little pompous and to bossy and strict but he was her friend's son all the same and so she had treated him like all the others.

"That's good to hear, shall we get going?" she turned to Harry and handed him some money "This is for your school things and some extra to buy something that you would like but I expect you to buy some actual books instead of that new broom you have been eyeing up" she Teased.

Harry grinned and thanked his Mum, he also noticed the smile that was on his dads face and smiled back knowing full well that is what his dad would have done.

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed into Diagon alley and made their way along the street, there were many more shops here than there was when harry had first come here with his mum and dad to get his school things when he had first started Hogwarts and he still loved to look at all the different magical contraptions that they had to offer. After buying their school books and replenished their potions kit they went to get new quills and ink and then went to the robes shop Harry had grown a lot since last summer and he had to get new robes. While he was there he decided to get some new dress robes with his extra money and then decided that he and Ron would go to the quidditch shop while Hermione tried on robes. He ended up buying some new leather quidditch gloves and then went back to find Hermione. She was carrying a lot of bags and Harry took them from her so she didn't have to carry them all.

"No, you can't take that one" she said practically ripping the bag from his hand.

"But its heavy Hermione" He said trying to take the bag back.

Hermione tugged it away from him before walking away. Harry accepted defeat and he and Ron followed her down the street. They stopped for ice cream and talked a little more about their summer holiday and then made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron's Parents were not back yet so they enjoyed a butterbeer while sitting by the fire. Harry glanced at Hermione he just couldn't help but feel happy Hermione was laughing and it made him think how lucky he was to have her as a friend.


End file.
